


Letters from the Empty - Nice to Meet You - Wattpad

by madjabberbat_on_wattpad_and_tumblr



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madjabberbat_on_wattpad_and_tumblr/pseuds/madjabberbat_on_wattpad_and_tumblr
Summary: “Mordelia,” Simon gasped.“Simon Snow,” she replied. “You shouldn’t be here.”“I didn’t—I was just—I didn’t mean to—““No, I mean it’s dangerous. Do you know what would happen if my mother found you here? I can’t even imagine what it would be like if my dad did. You should be careful, Snow. My family still hates you. Actually, they might even hate you more than before.”“I…Wait!” Simon surged forward and turned the corner before she could leave. “What happened to him?”Mordelia cocked an eyebrow. “He’s in a coma.”“But how… Why? What made him go into a coma. He’s not dying, is he?”Mordelia’s face faltered slightly at the mention of death, but she recovered quickly, shrugging. “We won’t know yet.”“What do you mean?”“If he wakes up, he’s alive. If he doesn’t, he’s practically dead, isn’t he?”





	Letters from the Empty - Nice to Meet You - Wattpad

https://www.wattpad.com/267425303-letters-from-the-empty-nice-to-meet-you


End file.
